


At Your Service

by babyvfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Shiro Cooking, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: “I want an omelet.” Shiro chuckled. “An omelet?” Keith hummed pleasantly behind him, nuzzling into his neck. “With extra bacon and cheese.” Although he was tempted to agree that extra bacon was always the way to go, Shiro couldn’t resist saying, “Last I checked, babe, I’m not Ubereats or Grub hub.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Based off omelet scene in Rainbow Rowell's book, Fangirl*

If Shiro wasn’t too deep into sleep and instantly recognized that light touch, there was a 90% chance he’d jump out of bed, tumble onto the ground, from the frightening possibility of a spider somehow making its way across his lips.

Dramatic as it might have sound, it wouldn’t be a total stretch since summertime had arrived, coming in strong with its muggy days and emergence of bugs crawling from their dark dens, appearing at almost every imaginable sight. From their kitchen, the ceiling of their shower which sparked a hysterical horror movie scream from Keith, and even along the edge of their bedpost.

However this particular big was just sticking onto his bottom lip, gently tugging it down to his chin, before they came back up again. Then his bug leaped over to the upper lip, moving it over to the left and right before pulling it up, widening Shiro’s agape mouth.

Groaning under his breath, Shiro moved his head over to the side, shaking the bug off, settling his head back on the pillow. He was sure that would be the end of it, but his bug came back with vengeance. In the form of lips, pressing light kisses onto his forehead, his cheeks, his chin. Anywhere and everywhere they could teach, except his lips that Shiro knew were in dire need of a kiss.

He grunted in feigned annoyance and heard a light chuckle in response with a trio of spiders sweeping across his cheek.

Okay, just for that, Shiro rolled over to the left and bit down hard to hold onto his chuckle threatening to escape as he heard a disgruntled groan. Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. A leg wound around him, like an extra set of shackles. There was little he could do to keep away his smile as Keith nuzzled into his neck.

“Shiro.” Keith called in a sing-song voice whiny way. One that shouldn’t be appropriate for a twenty-seven year old but worked too well for Keith.

Shiro bit his lip and held onto his pillow.

“Shiro.” Keith said again in a full whine.

He pulled the blanket over his head.

“Shiro!” In the span of two-point-five seconds, Keith ripped away his blanket and clutched onto him like a baby koala.

At this point, it was safe to say that Shiro was no longer asleep but he still kept his eyes closed. It was too damn entertaining groaning and huffing while sticking closer to him.

“Shiro!” Sing-song whining was back again. He could only imagine the pout shaping Keith’s mouth, the same one he always loved kissing and biting.

He heaved a long, heavy sigh. “Yes, baby?”

“I want an omelet.”

Shiro chuckled. “An omelet?”

Keith hummed pleasantly behind him, nuzzling into his neck. “With extra bacon and cheese.”

Although he was tempted to agree that extra bacon was always the way to go, Shiro couldn’t resist saying, “Last I checked, babe, I’m not Ubereats or Grub hub.”

“Nope,” A teasing lit entered Keith’s tone. “You’re much cheaper.”

“Oh, I feel so loved.” Shiro threw a smile over his shoulder.

Year ago, Keith would have been flustered, face coloring bright red, mind overanalyzing his words on whether they were playful or suspicious. The Keith of today simply rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like I don’t pay you back for your services. I like to think I tipped very generously last night.” Keith kissed the purplish bruises he had a fun time making last night.

“I can most definitely assure you that you did a fantastic job.” The aches drumming along Shiro’s lower backside and ass easily confirmed that. “However, dear love of mine, you’re already up. The time you wasted bugging me, your stomach would already be full of omelet goodness.”

“Yeah, but you make it better.”

The compliment warmed his heart, an affect that hadn’t changed over the three years they’ve been together. Still, Shiro wasn’t quite ready to budge.

“I don’t know,” he finally mumbled. “I’m still a little from last night. Who would have thought over-tipping would cause such a strain in the body?”

Keith bit down on his shoulder, causing a moan and laugh to slip from his throat.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Shiro fake-grumbled, finally moving.

He slowly stretched out his arms, then his legs, hearing the satisfying crack of loosened limbs. He reached to the ground, fishing whatever discarded clothes he could reach that was shattered all over the floor. Red boxers and a white t-shirt that clung onto Shiro’s frame, but he could still move, so it wasn’t too bad. He couldn’t find his socks, making his poor feet suffer from the morning breeze that chilled the wooden floorboard.

“Love you.” Keith called.

“Love you too.”

Shiro looked over at his titanium prosthetic arm that was resting on top of their dresser, considering for a second, then shook his head. Years of practice and he had gotten pretty good at making meals one-armed.

“Baby,” Keith cried, breaking him free from his thoughts. “Extra bacon.”

“Extra bacon.”

Like most people, most skills and facts Shiro gained over the years were through Google. Cooking was no different, despite having a grandmother (God bless her soul) who was one of the best cooks he had the pleasure of eating and the cooking lessons she attempted to teach that often went up in flames. Simple recipes he learned through a good Google search that were broken down in seven to ten steps. For fancier dishes, he turned to YouTube.

Recalling a recent recipe for a deluxe bacon omelet, Shiro fished through the fridge and cabinets for the ingredients. Carton of eggs, bacon, cheddar cheese slices, sliced vegetables. Minutes later, he had two pans going. A red pan holding a light amount of olive oil boiling underneath the fire. Next to it, the cubed pieces of bacon filling the kitchen with their mouthwatering aroma. Shiro took a deep breath in and nearly fell forward, drunk from the scent.

Just as Shiro was about to pour the egg batter into the olive-coated pan, a set of arms wrapped around his waist. Years of familiarity kept Shiro up right and focused instead of jumping and spilling the contents all over the floor.

“Hi Kitty.” He said, watching the eggs spread over the pan like a sea of yellow, crackling and popping.

Keith pinched the skin by his ribs. “I’m not a cat, much less a kitten.”

“You’re my kitten.” Shiro threw him a smile. “And what are you doing? Thought you wanted breakfast served in bed.”

“Bed’s less interesting when you have no boyfriend in it.” Keith replied with a shrug. “Besides I wanted to watch you cook.”

Affection swelled inside Shiro’s chest, deepening as Keith snuck to him like glue while he moved around the kitchen, adding the bacon cubes to the egg batter. Then the affection stirring in his chest honed to something completely different and just as heated when he felt a hand slip into his pants just when he was adding the cheese in.

“Keith.” Only he, after all the years they’ve been together and things they’ve done, would blush so easily from the touch.

Keith certainly was amused, judging by his chuckles.

“What are you doing?” Shiro cursed himself for forgoing his arm. Having that extra support would be helpful right about then. He tried shaking Keith away but the more he tried, the more Keith clutched onto him, the more that free hand became frisky down below.

His breath hitched as he felt Keith’s thumb rub playfully at his tip.

“I-I thought you said…” The spatula slipped from his hand, and Shiro had to hold onto the countertop to keep himself upright. “You said…I…that you wanted omelets.”

“I do.” Keith moved over to the front, wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, and dragged him into a kiss.

A slow, deep kiss that was so sweet, so addicting that Shiro felt himself falling faster and faster down the blissful hole. Vaguely he was aware that the food was still cooking-or at least was until he fumbled for the knob and turned it off.

By the time Keith released him, Shiro’s mind was a hazed cloud of wonder like he was wading through rich wine. Meanwhile Keith was down on his knees, Shiro’s boxers were pushed down to his ankles, and his cock was being cork-screwed.

“At the moment, though,” Keith said. “I think I want some sausage.”

“Keith…” Shiro started to say, but it turned into a moan as his cock was taken into a warm mouth, Keith’s tongue playing with his tip.

*****

Suffice to say, he had to make Keith another omelet.

Then another as that one was discarded and ignored like the others.


End file.
